Mythical at Heart
by death1500
Summary: My name is Nero. I'm the son of a god; he isn't like the normal ones in the myths you hear but rather he is the father of all. But he isn't the one who created it all. The true God had called, and the end is coming, this is what happens when the world ends. But I can't help but feel I am still part of another myth. I am Nero Seraphim, Son of the Void
1. Prologue

_Mythical at Heart_

**Hello all who read this. This is 'Mythical at Heart' redone! I didn't like the first Percy Jackson fanfic I did so let's try this. Ok so this is a prologue and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO only the story line and OC characters on this fanfiction. **

**So to put this out, this is a fresh new take in the storyline, this goes around the time of HOO, but this is like a AU I guess.**

_**Prologue: In the void**_

"In the void, long before time, God had been betrayed by his closest angel to him. His name was Lucifer, the angel of light. He had been tossed out of Heaven by Michael and sent to the earth. That's when God created a group of being known as the primordial or protogenoses. Chaos was the first of the primordial gods or in reality he was the first angel of this universe. He was a rank above the Seraphim and the Cheraphim but still he was considered a Seraphim." A beautiful woman held her son in her arms as she tucked him in to his bed.

"What next?" Her son asked playfully.

"Now, Chaos had fought the Lucifer who is now called the devil had put up a long hard fight and finally he was overcome by Chaos and was taken into Hell. The dimension no man should go." No parent would say such a thing or story to her child but he seemed to like it. The little black haired boy nodded with his eyes on his mother. Her blue eyes filled with joy and love.

"Because of the betrayal, God had close the gates of heaven and let the underworld be the place where people go when we leave the earth. Now until the time God comes to Earth, the gates are closed, despite Jesus opening them again. We can't go till he comes again."

She looked at her son ruffled his hair. "Keep going mom please, I love the story."

"Ok, ok, so once the Devil had been trap in his cage in Hell, the entity Chaos was given the galaxy, created planets and had been given permission to have his own kids and so he had Gaea, Erebus, Akhls, Nyx, Aether, Hemera, Ouranos, Tartars, Chronos, Hydros, and many more." She said. She had a little list in her head, she was extremely smart and amazing beautiful although she never allowed the men who asked her on a date the light of day to even hold her hand. She loved one alone but he had left because he needed to.

"Well, now he gave each specific well thing to have like Hydros, is the creation of water, and like Gaea the whole planet earth. They are like people but they are also the things they were given. And the primordial gods had been satisfied. But then… war broke out. And now they are all hatful… or at least some.

Because of these entities were so powerful that they couldn't kill each other, so what their father Chaos did was place them in different places. They can wonder around but if they meet then they should not fight but ignore each other unless they are going to be kind. As so finally the war stopped and the entity called Gaea, Mother Nature or mother earth had married the sky and gave birth to the Titans. Now my little one, the Titans were tyrants, with anger issues, they would be mean to each other and other creatures. When the Queen gave birth the gods, like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, she had watched her husband, Kronos, eat the poor children."

"Oh no!" The boy said immersed in the story.

"Oh yes. But when Zeus came, he was spared by his mother by letting Kronos eat a rock. Then years and years later, Zeus had become a full grown god; he went to Kronos and poisoned his father into barfing up his kids." Continued the beautiful woman.

"Ew… is that how I came out?" Asked her son.

"Oh heavens no, you were a gift from God." She said kissing his forehead.

"Go on, sorry mommy, please finish." He asked with a demanding tone. He was a well-mannered boy but he never got along with teachers or even other kids. He was an outcast at the three schools he been to. But this school, his fourth seems to be his best school yet.

"Ok, so the Titans and gods fought in the Titan war, and the gods won. Now God allows the Olympian gods to take care of all of us, and all the animals in the world. Now my little one you must sleep, goodnight my little Nero." His mother kissed her nine year old son's forehead.

"Goodnight mommy, thank you for telling me the story. I love you." The boy said sleepily as he rolled over in his bed and fell asleep.

"I love you more." His mother said silently as she rose from her son's bedside, and walked out of her son's room leaving the boy and his small nightlight showing the stars and galaxies on his ceiling. Nero had loved the stars, he would stay up late with his mother talking and staring into the night sky as the two would blissfully hold each other as mother and son.

As she walked to her room in her small apartment she noticed a man sitting on a chair in the corner next to her window reading a book, the light from the lamp to his side shining light for him to read the book. He was handsome, white, with medium unruly black hair, eyes that change color at every moment and a leather jacket that showed the galaxies and space.

"Hello Catharina. I missed you so much my love." The man said. "You look as beautiful as ever. It's been too long, nine years I believe." He said with a gentle tone,

"Chaos… why are you here?" She asked with a hurt and slightly angered tone.

"Well I'm hurt, you don't want me?" Chaos smiled slightly looking up at her for a second to show off his eyes once more.

"No I missed you so much… but,"

"It's ok my love, I came because I wanted to see my family, my son on his ninth birthday. And to tell you that his time is coming. In eight years he will know what his destiny is." Chaos said closing the book, "Sad ending. I really liked the protagonist."

"What are talking about? I won't allow anything to happen to him." she said with a shaky voice.

"I have no power over his fate, it's in His hands." Chaos said looking into Catharina's eyes. He rose up from the chair and walked to her. He was around six, three, whereas Catharina was five, four. She looked up into his eyes, seeing the stars and galaxies, she was amazed by how it was, no matter how many times she stared into them, and she felt her breath get taken away from her.

"But what can I do to protect him?" she asked clearly scared.

Chaos looked down at the petite beauty. "Raise him with love, show him that life is precious and that he must protect it and all the gifts it has." Chaos said wrapping her into a hug and he looked down and went in for a kiss. As their lips connected a sensation came over her, what she felt was his feelings of love. As they pulled away she felt a smile creep up but she forced it down and repressed it.

"He needs a father, he needs you." She said.

"I watched him for every moment since his birth, you did amazing might I add. And I am so sorry for not being there, I know a fifteen year old should never experience that and having to take care of him for nine years, but I loved you and I just… I love you still. But I can't be a part of his life, at least not yet." Chaos said holding Catharina's body in a hug. He picked her up making her yelp with a little excitement. "I have to go, tell him I love him and will try to help when the time comes." He finished as he kissed her with passion, he looked down and whispered 'I love you'.

Thoughts flowed in Catharina's mind so fast that she found herself starting to drift off into sleep. The eyes of Chaos were the last thing she saw before started to fall asleep, but as she did so she heard Chaos' voice say, "Take him to Camp Half-Blood when he is seventeen. There he will be safe and learn to love, fight, protect others, and hone his powers… and finally learn his destiny."

**Hope you guys like this. If you did then please leave a review and follow, they really help me out and give me the courage to continue the story**


	2. Strange day

**Hia, this is death and I just like to say thanks for checking out the story so without further ado I like to present the first chapter.**

**Before you get started, please know that I am very sad, a friend had committed suicide, though on Ifunny she was a pretty cool girl, her sister had died in a car crash and the girl, WickedlyFrozen had committed suicide, on May 10, 2014… if you are reading this in the future, I felt sad during so and had a feeling that something bad had happened on that day. So to you WickedlyFrozen I wish you didn't die, I love you so go to Heaven and live in peace. I will pray for you even though you won't see this. So rest in peace Ash. Depression was hard to fight I fought it too. I love you…**

**Chapter 1: Strange day**

Nero sat up on his bed with his long hair in a mess and his red eyes barley opened. He yawned and turned to the nightstand beside his bed and picked up his phone to see it was ten in the morning.

"Crap, late." He said, "Why didn't ma wake me up" he asked aloud to himself. He thought about it and remembered that his mom had to go to work at four in the morning and wouldn't be back to six or something.

He got out of his bed and changed into the 'stylish' uniform of his school, blue jeans, black t-shirt with the logo on the chest saying "Saint Michael's Catholic High-school", and black Nike tennis shoes with gray laces. Once he was done with the uniform he threw on a jacket and smiled at himself as he went into the restroom to see his reflection. His appearance wasn't too bad but nothing a girl would make a girl look twice at, or at least according to himself. But when the girl he had asked out turned him down with a scowl, and the whole 'you're a psychopath' speech.

As he walked into the front of the two roomed apartment, he went inside the kitchen to get food, he picked up some pop tarts from inside the cabinets. Nero then put them inside a toaster, he got his Galaxy S III and plugged in his headphones to listen to ' ' on 'YouTube'. He smiled as he listened to 'Clockwork: Your Time is up' at loud. The Pop Tarts were ready and pop out making Nero jump slightly. He always hated that as a kid.

Nero had ate and got his keys, walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. As he walked downstairs he listened to the voice inside the headphones explaining of the horrors within the depths of humans' minds and souls.

Once he got to the parking lot he sighed with pleasure.

_Good looks like my bike is still here. _Thought Nero

He sighed with relief and climbed onto his motorcycle/ dirt bike hybrid, then putting on his helmet and starting the bike so it was ready to go, he felt wide awake. Within ten minutes he was speeding down the New York streets headed to his school. Cops always hated him, mainly because he would get away by the speed he goes.

As if on cue he heard loud sirens and the voice of a cop yelling through a microphone. "Stop!" they yelled making Nero grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Great." Huffed Nero as he sped up, "Can't they ever go after someone that is doing something actually illegal like robbing a store or stealing from Home Depot?" Nero complained as he went past a few cars.

The cops swerved to the right making an old lady inside her car nearly crash, she moved her 1980 model old car ground to a halt. He hated to get people involved with the chase that John the officer gave Nero.

Nero looked to the left and so that his exit was beginning to form in sight, the exit he needed. He did what he always did and swerved into the middle of the left lane and close to the small wall that splits the four lanes. He heard the car getting closer and swerved into the lane Nero was in. Nero turned to see how close the car was and when he did the black haired, red-eyed teen saw that the cap was right behind him, but when he looked into the window he saw the cop with a nasty angry look. The cop then started to change, he was no longer human but looked like a hellish demon zombie creature.

The man had black skin, not as in African but pitch black skin that appeared to be sucking the light around him. White eyes as if he was dead stared into Nero's red ones. Nero had turned his head back to watch the road and swerved to the right.

"Alright," Nero whispered, "Let's do this." Nero made his motorcycle/dirt bike hybrid to go faster. When he checked the speed, he saw that it was over 110 mph.

Nero had passed by another cop who turned on his sirens and followed on the pursuit. Nero had passed other cars and hid himself in front of a white and blue stripped bus. The bus was full of girls, the all had weapons, bows, knifes. He almost crashed into a car at that sight, they were all staring at him blank expressions, although they seemed more hate filled than just blank as they were wearing masked.

He felt the glare of each and he didn't want to feel that any longer so he had sped up a little and finally he had made it to the exit he needed, with skill and luck he turned into the lane and speed off as the cops sped up on the highway in hot pursuit of someone who wasn't there.

"Stupid cops." Nero said with a bored tone, he liked testing the limits of his bike's speed. He had designed the bike himself, thanks to his friend Marshal he was able to make the special hybrid. Nero was thinking how he should be more careful and not be an idiot on the road. Those cops were reckless, crazy, and sometimes funny when you take the last donuts but the thought of how he had suddenly transformed bothered Nero.

He shook his head and thought about other things like excuses and how he would have to explain to his mom about a chase that took place earlier today. Thankfully he had covered his license plate with a small rag because he was cleaning his bike earlier, he thought about how the plate would look like on the cameras. The plate probably read "F-U" rather than "Fun4U". Nero smiled a little at the thought of the cops looking at that, as he headed down a neighborhood, he saw the school come up after going through the neighborhood for about ten minutes and finally hit the school zone.

The school's bright red, white coating of paint showed proudly in the area but showed off the dumbest school mascot. The mascot was an angel with a football helmet in a ridiculous pose. Once Nero was forced by his mom to do something involved with his friends, unfortunately that meant to make them which he was terrible at and do something he hated.

Pushing the embarrassing memories aside he parked his hybrid bike by the other cars the students drove and walked into the school he called prison. One step in and he had to dodge a text book, the angry shouts of girls and boys echoed. There was an angry couple of kids talking about who they hate and who sucks. Nero sighed and walked to his locker and got his books from his locker and remember it was a half day. He wouldn't have gone to school if he had remembered sooner that it was a half day.

"Great I forgot." He said and closed the locker with his unneeded books in. He had walked to class and when he got there the bell had rang to signal that class was starting and you were late.

"Oh, hello you, um Nero. Take a test and go to your seat. Hurry up you only have twenty-five minutes, lazy student." She muttered at the end.

"Yeah, whatever." He groaned, he didn't like the teacher but there was something that was different about her, something darker as if she was possessed by a demon full of hate.

"Is that attitude I hear Mr. Seraphim?" The teacher arched her eyebrow. She was ugly, and the old uniform she wore didn't make it better. How did she ever get married and have kids, Nero would and didn't want to ever know. When she had said his last name, Nero had heard a snicker coming from the jocks that hated him. A year ago, Nero had beat the football team up at the cost of being suspended and having bruised rib, leg, and his arm had been nearly broken.

"Seraphim, ha what a stupid name." One said, a boy.

"Did you hear his mom is a stripper?" A girl had commented making Nero want to go and slap her harder than any man had slap another person before. But he held his composer.

"I should go and see how much five bucks can get me. Maybe a hand-" A teenage boy was cut off by someone from the back. It was a girl.

"Shut up Nathan, I bet you don't even have an inch to brag about." She said making the class erupt in laughter.

"Shut up you little rats!" The teacher yelled out loud. She turned to Nero and looked at him. "Well now, answer, Seraphim. Is that attitude?"

"No, only the hate I have for you and these people escaping through my mouth as I speak. And if your hearing aid can't hear my tone, that's called attitude with sarcasm." Nero said.

"That's it detention you little punk!" She screamed.

"Whatever old hag, you don't even make those calls." Nero said taking a test and Scantron off of her desk. He really hated the people in the room. At least most of them, whoever had said for Nathan to shut up had Nero's thanks and respect.

Nero sat down and heard a voice whisper. "Dude." Nero turned to see his friend Nick staring at him. He had messy brown hair and wore the same uniform as Nero did but only had a white t-shirt and no jacket.

"I know, I know I'm stupid and I need to stop the whole smart butt comments." Said Nero.

"Yeah, but hey man at least you didn't slap that stupid girl. I mean I would have." Nick said quietly.

Nero was a little proud about the knowledge his friend thought highly of him. He thought about the many things he could have said to get him sent to the principals' office. He had been there only three times, he had been blame for many things but the worst was the 'Suck Eggs" that some people had thought of 'funny'.

"So you want to go to the mall later? We only have two hours left since it's a half day." Nick said. "And also my girlfriend wants to." He added quickly.

"Cool, I guess, I should've skipped school." Nero sighed with annoyance.

_Why have a test on a half day? _Nero thought.

As if reading Nero's thoughts Nick had looked at him. "I seriously don't know why they have test on half days."

Nero chuckled a little. "Yeah." Nero said. "Oh happy birthday." Nero smiled.

He was always grateful to his friends and having the same mindset as he did. But he wasn't always close to them, at one point one of his friends had been a bully that he fought. Nero lost but gained the respect of him and is now one of his closest, but a four years ago he had been in a accident and died.

Nero turned to his test and started to answer the question with boredom, he had trouble due to his dyslexia. English wasn't his best subject, but he did try his hardest. He was able to read fine but it just hurt his head. While he did the test with the part of questioning himself through several questions, Nero had felt the evil stare of people on him. He felt strange but shook it off.

After he finished the test with outstanding speed and accurate answers. Everyone heard Nero get up from his test and angry looks were sent to him. The late school boy, had finished first.

After he put the test onto the teacher's desk he asked permission to leave.

"Fine you can go, and don't come back." His teacher said, it sounded strange to him. She had said it as if she meant for him to never go back.

_I wish I wouldn't have to but sadly this is one of my classes._

Nero walked out without another word. He walked down the hall only to see his friend in a wheelchair. His name was David, again like Nick wasn't as close friends to him.

"Hey man happy birthday, February ninth man. So how's it feel to be seventeen?" he asked.

"Hey. It feels the same. How are you?" Nero asked but David waved at him as if he was ignoring Nero's question.

"You don't feel any different?" David looked deep into Nero's eyes almost like he was looking into his very soul.

"No? Should I? Cause I don't think this is an anime where I get super powers." Nero said trying to make a funny joke out of it which had clearly failed.

"Well I just wanted to know. Anyway let's finish this stupid day. You don't have any more test right?" Nero nodded. "Good now let's go." David said as the bell rang for passing period to begin. David maneuvered his wheelchair around and began rolling through the hall with Nero at his side. Nero would have offered to push him but David hated that. He was a blonde haired kid that was paralyzed after an accident involving a car and street hockey.

Along with thinking of why David was acting strangely as well as the students earlier. He had felt their eyes on him, the malice, evil was potent inside the room. It was the cause of him leaving in the first place.

As teens flooded into the area Nero felt the anger swirling inside the students around. They had looked like they suddenly hated Nero. Well then again they never really liked him; the first day he had found himself fighting eight guy. Three of which he had been sent to the hospital.

The day had went by quickly, but at the same time it was slow and painful. Each class was boring to the core. But overall the school bell to go home had rung at twelve and all that seemed to go away.

_I love half days. _Nero thought to himself as he walked onto the cold pavement of the school's parking lot. As he walked through the cold air, he noticed a figure moved from a trees, it was from the corner of his eye. Normally he would dismiss the disturbance as just some trick of his mind or that it was some people. But the thing that bothered him was that there was no sidewalk but only forest.

Nero pulled out his phone and spoke into it and looked around acting as if he was waiting for a friend, he turned around and said that he had his game. He looked around and caught sight of a grown man in his possible late thirties wearing a brown trench coat, a brown hat covering his face with shadows and his brown khakis with brown loafers, that shouldn't have made him uneasy but it did. The aura around him was deep hate.

Nero dashed to his bike and the walking turd had followed behind him. He was in trouble and if he had caught him then it would have been bad. Nero got on his bike and started it up. Once his helmet was on tightly Nero took off and drove passed by the turd man narrowly missing a fist by ducking. The man had black eyes, which was the only thing he could see. Nero had drove out of the parking lot and out to the highway where he felt safer.

* * *

Nero navigated his way to the mall, and went to the garage. Nero had thought about the encounter with the turd man. He thought about the eyes turning but it was dumb and thought of something else like what he should eat after the mall.

Nero parked his bike in the garage area and put his helmet up next to the engine. As he walked to the entrance he hear an engine of a bus roar through the quiet area. He looked over the edge of the first story building's hallway and saw the same bus, blue and white. Nero thought how the bus would be there just barley. But he just dismissed it.

Out came out were young girls, at least fifteen. The girls wore various cloths but all seemed to be very young. The oldest looking seventeen.

_Strange I thought that bus was just driving through an hour ago. _Nero thought to himself as he walked into the mall. He was in the Macy's area. He thought how he and his mom would go shopping and she ended up being checked out by guys. That's when Nero would pick a fight with them. Mostly winning but at the cost of getting thrown out. He didn't blame the men though, his mom was a beautiful women. She was the best. Long brown hair, bright blue eyes and perfect skin, she looked like a white supermodel. But she would never do that.

While Nero walked through the mall he felt his skin crawl, the feeling of someone's eyes peering into him. He looked around and saw that the passing people where actually the ones doing so and that the mall cops had given him some deadly stares.

Finally he reach his friends at the food court in the mall's center, there was five of them, Nick, with his girlfriend Stacy, she was pretty but not someone Nero would want to be with. She wore a pink shirt and glasses that seemed to fit her, blue jeans and tennis shoes to top it off. Overall she looked cool in a stylish way.

"Hey Nero took you long enough." Nick said with an angered tone.

"Sorry traffic." Nero replied.

"Whatever, we are playing truth or dare and right now its Ralphs turn but since you got here, you should be the one to take a truth or dare. But man you should have seen Sam she kissed some random guy!" Stacy said.

She pointed at an emo girl sitting across the table, Nero had a crush on but didn't know if she had like him. She wore an emo black on black get up. She had a few silver piercings that he found attracted but unfortunately his mother didn't like. He had brought her over for dinner as a date, but didn't really get to talk but rather play video games and had occasional teasing. When the thought of Sam kissing a random guy entered his mind after his friend Stacy had said she did so. He never had his first kiss and he wanted it to be her.

Next to her was his friend in the wheelchair, David. Next to David was a dirty blonde haired jock from the football team, his name was Ralph. Ralph was the only football player that had Nero's tolerance. In fact he was the closest out of all his small friends.

"Dang I can't believe she did it. You should have seen the guy, he was stocked!" David laughed, he almost fell out of his wheelchair. He held his sides and after thirty seconds of his snickering David finally stopped.

"Well it's just a kiss it's not like you guys asked me to go give him my virginity." She said and everybody laughed besides Nero. He was a little upset, he grabbed a seat from another table since he saw that there was only four and one portable one, it was the only one that had wheels and let a kid live on it. As Nero did so he looked up just for a second and saw the same group of girls, now that he got a better look at them he saw that their skin seemed to glow in the light of the mall, then again it seemed as if all of them glowed even outside.

Nero turned and sat on the chair once he got it to the table. "Ok," he started, "Let's get this over with."

"Ok, Truth or Dare?" Nick asked.

"Truth." He said as he checked out there expressions. They had expressions of disappointment as if they wanted a dare.

"Ok… is it true that you're a cutter?" Nick smirked as if he cornered.

"No." Nero said sharply. His voice made it clear he was telling the truth in a venomous tone.

"Ok man don't attack." Nick said with his arms raised. Sam smirked and looked at Nero but when he made eye contact she quickly looked way, her scene hair locked in place.

"Now it's Ralph's turn." David stated. All eyes turned on him as he said 'Dare.'

"Ok," Stacy started, "I dare you to…" she looked around for something for him to kiss, but she was cut off.

"I dare you to make out with that auburn chick!" Sam said pointing at the group of girls eating some Chinese food. "And you can't talk to them or her you can only just do the action."

Nero stood and looked at her in the eye. "He will seem like a rapist if he does that!"

"So what it's a dare? You gotta do it man." She said leaning back in a tom boy style.

Nero was going to protest but Ralph got up with his face red and looked at the group of girls. One was a fifteen or sixteen year old with auburn hair, she was in short absolutely stunning. But she had an aura of if you come near I will kill you.

"Ok then," Ralph said with a flushed face. He walked over to the girls, their gazes where fixed on him with the look of a hunter's eye. It seemed if he took another step he would kill them.

"I'm going to get him. This is bad they may think he's some rapist." Nero said, his friends groaned I protest and called him not to but he ignored them.

He saw one of the girls stood up, she had black spiky hair, it went down to her neck and ended with more spikiness, she wore a black leather jacket, black pants, and black shoes. She wore a silver tiara like a princess and had bright blue eyes that seemed to have lightening flashing in it.

She walked to Ralph and grabbed his wrist, Nero could tell it hurt by the yelp and pained look he had. The auburn haired girl looked up to him and that's when Nero saw her amazing silver eyes. Eyes that looked like they could kill and reap your soul, or shoot you down on the spot.

"Back off." Ralph said only to wince in pain at the increasingly tightening grip of the girl.

"Why should I? What were you trying to do to her?" The spiky haired girl asked with hate in her voice.

Nero didn't want his stupid jock friend to make the situation worse so he went up to him and patted him on the back.

"Hey there man, what are you doing? Stop. They called off the dare. Stacy and Sam are trying to make you look like some kind of creep." Nero said, he was holding his tall friend, he was only six foot, one. But Ralph was six foot five.

Nero looked at the girl and she let go of Ralph's wrist, much to his thanks. He looked at Nero and walked behind him and ducked, cowering behind him.

"Um yeah, so anyway I am so sorry for this, you see Stacy over there," he pointed behind him with his thumb in the direction his friends where in, "And Sam had dared him to kiss this young lady, and he was going to do it. But you know he is a big dumb dirty blonde." Nero patted his head. People who had looked at the group just seemed to turn away and not mind anymore.

"Sorry." He said.

"So you blame a woman?" A young teen said. "You pointed to your friend named Stacy saying she told him to our lady Artemis?" That made Nero confused, Artemis was a Greek god. Why did this young girl refer to the auburn haired girl as that name? Possibly the name was just a namesake and that was that.

"No, but just she had told him and he listened. Blaming someone is trying to take off the guilt and offense you had committed but when you are telling the truth, that's a whole different matter all together." Nero explained. That only made the faces of the girls grow more angry.

"Look, I am sorry and I don't mean for any offense or anything so please, we will be on our way. And Artemis, that's your name I believe, forgive my friend and I. This is all a huge misunderstanding." Nero had said extending his hand for a handshake but put it down when one of the girls's snapped.

"Don't touch her you-" one of the girls had stood up quickly but was shot down by Artemis' glare.

"Enough Alice. As for you, what is your name?" Artemis said putting down her cup that she had picked up. The girl Alice had sat down. Her voice was cold and sharp but also kind, she said it in such a gentle way that Nero would have thought she was a mother.

"N-Nero."

"Well, Nero," Artemis said with slight disgust. "I forgive you and your friend, Ralph but ask that you don't ever do this again." Artemis drank her cup of whatever it was and put it down.

"And don't come back." The spiky haired girl said. She looked like one of those run away punk teens you would see. But there was something about her that was different. Her blue eyes, white skin, and light freckles made it hard for Nero to look at her without blushing.

Nero couldn't seem to speak so he only nodded and turned to leave with Ralph holding his hand.

As he was walking back, Nero couldn't help but turn his head to look at Artemis one last time. She had something, something about her made him feel dwarfed. As if he had taken her on his a fight, she would send him down to Hell with a card saying "He isn't worth living with God," written on his forehead or something to that extent.

She mouthed three words, words he didn't hear because of the constant talking of the mall people around. But something told him he would be seeing more and more of her.

When Nero got to his friends, he sat down and looked at each one in the eye. "No more stupid stuff. Got it? We could get into serious trouble if we do that. But I guess we can do something else. Like the arcade? You know mall games can be cheated, and I know how to get the most tickets and prizes." Nero said with enthusiasm, his friends all agreed and the group got up and walked to the second floor to go to the arcade.

**So this is the end of chapter 1, hope you liked it and wish you guys the best. I will post chapter two later this week so don't worry.**

**Sorry this was meant for Saturday but I couldn't get it done, then when I found out my friend had… committed suicide, it kind of hit me hard. I should have been there for her. "Now all I will ever know. Is that Life's too Short." Oh how true that song is. My tears flow. Streaming down. If only that I could be there… So Ash… I just want to tell you, even though you will never see this. I want to let you know that I love you and I will think and pray for him.**

**For everyone, enjoy your life, because it's too short.**

"**Life's too Short"- Frozen.**

**RIP WickedlyFrozen (Ash).**


	3. Pain like no oher

**Hey I will try to do this right away for you. As for the person who died, it is unconfirmed but it's leaning heavily, I miss you, I wish I could have been there for you. I love you Ashley.**

**Chapter 2: Pain like no other.**

Nero drove his motorcycle through the parking lot of his apartment's parking lot. He hop off his bike and listened to the crickets make the music of the night. It was nine o'clock, most of his day was boring, all he did was listen to creepypasta and lay down on his bed after he had spent time with all his friends at the mall he decided to go with Nick and Stacy to Nick's house. Too bad his parents weren't home. Nero had told them not to do anything, after which he plugged in a charger and listened to Mr. Creepypasta. But his friends had other plans and decided to follow through with them. That's what made Nero leave, he had heard Stacy and Nick, moan… in the back room. He got up seeing how his presence didn't deter his friends from having sex. He didn't like the idea of them doing that, especially when he had company. So Nero had left a note saying that he was here and had to go to his home and that Nick and Stacy where alone and having sex.

He didn't like being a snitch or the finger point but when it came down to people having sex, well he just couldn't deal with that. When he shook himself from the memory and pulled out his key to the apartment Nero had a hint of embarrassment and shame. He had thought of doing that with Samantha, but she wouldn't give him the time of day to even kiss his cheek no less giving her virginity to him. "Urgh, stupid idiot don't think of that!"

After the familiar click of the door's unlocking echo hit his ear, he smiled and pushed open the door.

"Mom, sorry I'm late…" Nero entered his dark oppressive house and seized talking. "Mom?" He walked around in the dark house confused why there was no light. Nero had flipped the lights on when he reached the kitchen and saw that the apartment was completely trashed.

"Mom?" He said once more before it hit him, a thought that was so dark and evil that only a psychopath would be able to stand it. She could be dead.

As he wondered around the house he felt his phone vibrate and he quickly checked it. As if on cue, his mom texted him, Nero looked at his phone.

"Hey, love just letting you know I'm coming home right now. Sorry there was a crash that happened on the highway and you know how those things go." Nero's breath had slowed and relief came to him, he pressed the phone call icon and put the phone to his ear.

Three rings came through and he hear his mom's soft gentle voice.

"Yes son?" She answered.

"Mom, someone broke in! I don't see any sign of anything being taken and no one is in the house."

"Ok baby just lock the door and board up the windows. I will be there to come get you." She said as if she expected this.

"Ok, I'll call the cops." Neo said doing as his mom had ordered and got her bed and put it against the window and the couch in the living room window. He locked the door and looked around.

"NO!" she squealed, "Don't they might come for you quicker. I can't talk for much longer I have to go. I will be there in a few minutes." Before he could ask her what she meant or why, she had hung up.

"Damn it." Nero said. He was confused, all day things had been happening that he didn't understand and when he couldn't think of what it was all about… Nero got extremely mad. He always hated not knowing thing.

Nero walked to the front door again and made it sure it was locked tightly. As he did so he heard a swoosh and a howl from outside. He looked about the small apartment as he heard another howl, it was definitely a howl.

He checked the living room window and saw that a wolf had jumped over the fence to the other part of the darkened houses. "What…" he said but then a thought entered his mind that made him truly afraid.

He never checked his room. He only glanced in through a crack while running to his moms but he didn't pay attention.

He ran into his room and there he saw it completely trashed. His TV was on the floor broken, books he read ripped up. Everything was broken and defaced.

"W-what?" Nero looked around and made his way to the broken window. There when he looked outside, he saw something he only seen in movies. There standing on a car, was winged demon. Nero could only describe it as ugly. The feet scrapped the car making a horrible screeching sound, he covered his ears in pain. But the next thing that came from the demon was worse. It was roar that dwarfed the screech. Nero shut his eye only keeping one open to look at what the thing would do next. The nine foot, or ten foot tall demon unfolded the wings and lifted off into the night sky.

Nero ran to the kitchen and got the largest knifes and held the two blades tightly in both hands. He didn't know what to think he saw an unnatural thing, unexplainable to science and logic. But he knew it was a demon, it had to be a demon because it was every description of the fallen angels. Black skin, darker than black with red eyes and a wicked grin of wanting to kill.

He heard it land on the roof and walked towards the area of his room. Then it hit him. He forgot to board up his window. Nero was to stun to move, the realization had paralyzed him with fear. The demon had crawled into the apartment, its claws scraping as it crawled into the room.

"Son of the Void." It spoke in a deep voice, it was human but at the same time not human, it spoke in a familiar voice yet it was completely foreign, the same with the language. English but an ancient tongue that wasn't ever spoke by a mere human.

"We have come for you. Tartarus had dragged us from hell to end your life, your brother isn't really sorry for this, he can't have another son of the Void lingering around." Nero didn't have a brother or sister, so when the demon had said that, it stunned him even more.

"W-what?" Nero stuttered in confusion. "I don't have… I'm an only child." He said.

"Wrong." The demon spoke from behind the door inside Nero's room.

Nero looked at the door that was closed, the door that held a demon inside his own room. Before anything happened Nero heard nothing. It was absolutely silent. No ringing in the ear, no other sounds came, it was true silence. Until a shriek of a Godless being filled the apartment with a bloody cry of hatred. The door burst open with such force that some of the wood chips flew into the wall and broke through it. The demon walked out slowly with an inhuman grin plastered on its disgusting face.

"Son. Of. The. VOID!" It yelled, this time the sense of hatred was clear and vividly seen in the air, as if Nero could see its potent stench and aura. "You don't look like much. I guess you don't know what this is all about. Let's start with me asking you a question before you die." It opened its mouth and laughed. "Do you know why you must die?"

"N-no…" Nero managed with his heart almost coming out of his mouth.

"It's simple to understand really. Because you will cause the end." It said in that dark horrible sounding voice. "We knew the end was near but we didn't expect you to be the cause and to come so early." It said with delight. "Well now… time to die."

It lunged at Nero but due to it being hunched over he was slowed and stuck slightly. If they were to be outside, Nero would have died right there and then. It scraped the walls with its talon-like nails and reached out for Nero. But the arm reach wasn't what the demon needed. Nero had taken the opportunity and threw the knife into the demon and ran to the entrance. When he turned around to see how the demon was fairing with the knife, he saw something that defied all reason.

The knife was stuck in place, but it just started to sink in. He heard a yell of pain, but it faded.

"Mortal weapons have no effect on me. Hehe I expected you to be strong and fight not run away. If you were cable of masking your existence for seventeen years on the day you were born, you had given off a wave so powerful it crippled Tartarus, that was seventeen years ago. So show me your power!" It roared in anger.

Nero didn't understand the demon's words. But he didn't care too. He ran out the door and into the parking lot, he was in the street light shouting for someone to help him. He heard the laughter of the demon and a loud crash of its escape. The demon was free from the small space and was now in the open, it jumped out from the first story, like Nero had just did but it had wings unlike him. The demon unfolded its wings and lifted off into the darkness.

"No one will come for you, it's only you and me Son of the Void." It said as Nero backed up in the center of the light.

"What?" is that why my home is messed up? Is that why it was dead silent!? What did you do!?" Nero shouted gripping the handle of the knife tightly. "And at my school, where you there? Or where those demons you sent to check if I was truly the "Son of the Void" you bastard you make me sick!" Nero shouted slicing the knife into nothing.

"Why you are smart. Yes, and no, I just arrived the other were just spies as you suspected who were ordered to find you and capture you. When you used your phone you gave away your position to me!"

"What?" Nero was confused, that was why his mom hung up… she didn't want him to be found? Did she know? Nero was shocked and confused as he put the pieces together. The turd man was a demon trying to capture him.

Nero had fought many people, he even took the school bully when he was a freshman, he had won and embarrassed the senior. But that was the only thing that came close to what he was facing. The demon was the bully and he is a freshman in this new world, only that this is life and death and not just pain and suspension. He would have stood a small chance if he had a gun but the only problem besides the demon and the lack of life around, along with the trashed up area he was in was that he had a knife and not a gun. And that apparently didn't matter because the knife he had thrown just sunk into the demon's body, so if a sharp object wouldn't have affect then a gun wouldn't.

_Wait a second. He howled in pain when the knife sunk in, I'm sure that wasn't an imagination. _Nero thought to himself.

"Well I don't like to waste your time but not it bothered you at all since you kind of are immortal can you tell me why you are trying to kill me? Like go in depth with it." Nero asked, he felt the temperature rise so high he began to sweat despite it being February 9th. There was snow still falling in the northern part of the city but apparently it didn't bother to come down to the side where Nero was on because it was just how the weather treated Nero, never in his favor.

The demon folded its wings and sat on a car. "I might as well. Since either way you are going to die." It said. "You see you are not an ordinary young man as you might have guessed already. Your father…" the demon didn't have time to continue because right when he closed his eyes Nero charged at him fast and silently. He jabbed his knife into the demon's head.

"GRAHHHH!" The demon shrieked in pain.

"It doesn't have an effect on you? Huh. That's funny, because I swear you're screaming in pain." Nero said darkly. "Well, I beg to differ you freaking scum bag demon!"

Just as he felt great at harming the demon, immediate understanding and dread showed itself to him in whole. Nero realized what he just did, he signed his death slip.

"You bast-" the demon screeched in pain and swiped at Nero. But he dodged it and kicked the demon in the head pushing the knife further into its head.

Nero then tried to dodge its next swipe but he ended up moving straight through it. Nero felt pain unlike any he had ever felt before. He had been cut, not just a scrape but a deep gash was made into his body… the claw of the demon went in about 3 centimeters at the least. At the most it was much deeper. Nero looked at the demon but was swatted off by one of the wings, he hadn't seen it unfold. All he had felt was a push and saw that the wing was completely wide open.

"You are such a pain Son of the Void." The demon said 'Void' like it was a person, a living person.

Nero flew into a car's roof so hare that it bent inward. Nero felt his chest in so much pain, but that wasn't compared to the pain he felt when he made contact with the car. Nero thought he should have died but he just now noticed that he was completely alive.

"Guah!" Nero managed, blood came splashing on his chest which was already filled with blood.

"You will know more pain!" The demon shouted. It came at Nero like a bullet and landed on the car with only room for Nero to lay down and just look up with his chest bleeding and watch helplessly.

Nero looked into the demon's eyes and saw that it was a man… at least he knew it was a man underneath its shadow covered skin was brown eyes. He saw it for a split second but it was enough to make him realize that the demon had possessed a man. A man he knew. Nero knew it was one of his neighbors who had helped him and his mom move into the apartment. He was a married man with a two year old baby.

"Y-y-you possessed him?" Nero managed to stutter out. He couldn't believe it. The demon had possessed his neighbor and Nero thought about the knives. Nero had stabbed the demon and heard a scream, it wasn't the scream of the demon but the scream of the neighbor. Guilt, the guilt was now falling upon him.

"Yes, he was screaming, crying in pain and it was because of you. You stabbed him and put him out of his misery!" The demon roared in laughter. Guilt consumed Nero's mind as the gravity of murdering someone fell upon him.

"Now, pay for you crime!" The demon said as he brought down fist after fist.

Nero blocked a couple but wasn't able to take it or dodge the punches, he was completely helpless and his mother would come to see her son, bleeding on a broken car… dead.

"YOU LIKE THE PAIN? HAHA, HERE HAVE MORE!" the demon screamed out letting his fist connect with his chest again, his chest was now on fire and spuming blood as if he was a fountain with a lot of red liquid to water the floor and car.

"_Damn it, fight… fight! Yu have to fight, brother please fight! For me!" _Nero heard a voice ring in his head, it was a voice of a young girl no younger than Nero. She spoke again. _"You are the Son of the Void, my big brother! Please live… fight! FIGHT!"_

Nero's eyes opened wide, his red eyes filled with disgust and anger. He didn't want to die in the hands of a demon. He wanted to go out the way he wanted to. He wanted to die an old man, with his future wife by his side, ready to leave the world.

"What!?" The demon shouted in shock and confusion.

"You're time has come demon." Nero said with anger in his voice. Pure rage. "You made me murder someone, someone I knew! Now I will send you to HELL!' Nero said as he maneuvered his legs and kicked up so hard that the demon grabbed its crotch and scream in pain.

"MY CROTCH!" The demon screamed as Nero kicked again, this time pushing the demon up in the air. It's wings unfolded but Nero reached up quickly and grabbed the demon's leg and threw it into the ground, shattering the pavement making a small crater.

Nero felt a surge of energy, he jumped down onto the pavement as the demon got up in a slight daze. The demon however, saw Nero and backed off. Nero ran up to the demon while dodging punches and a tail swiped that Nero hadn't expected. With luck it managed to miss him. He grabbed the tail and ripped it out, it caused the demon to roar so loudly that it nearly made Nero's ears bleed. But he didn't care. All that matter was that he killed the demon.

Nero grabbed the demon's arm. The demon had tried to flee but Nero had him locked tight. Now… Nero was the demon, the senior, and the demon was the freshmen that is going to feel the worst pain in the world. "Not so fast." Nero growled in a demonic tone. He felt more power than ever. "I don't think so. I gotta repay you for the punches and gash you left on me!"

Nero pulled the demon in closer and punched it so hard the demon actually spill black blood. Again he punched and continued. He had lost control for forty seconds, within those forty seconds… he would never know what he did.

Nero snapped out of his rampage to see the demon on the floor lying motionless. It was gasping for breath.

"Please… mercy. Know mercy… please… your father would show it." It begged.

Nero looked at it in the white quarter sized eyes. "No… you didn't show Marcus any sign of mercy. Now die." Nero said as he stomped onto its head, the demon dissolved into black sludge and dust.

Silence fell upon the area as the full moon lit the area with her ever present caring glow. The moon that Nero loved to stare at. He looked at his neighbor who was lying down with two knives inside him.

Nero walked four steps away before he fell to his knees, he sobbed slightly, letting his part spiked hair feel the hug of the wing. He finally allowed his body to fall down on his back as he turned using the last of his energy, completely out of energy Nero looked at the moon. He smiled and mouthed, 'I'm sorry mom.' He couldn't help but feel pain, not the wounds he had, but the pain of leaving his mother with no explanation.

The moon looked down at him and Nero couldn't help but look up at it. He should have been dead but now he was sure he was about to die. Or if not, then he hoped that he healed with some super human power.

As he looked at the moon, he couldn't help but think of Artemis, goddess of the moon, he wondered if she was looking down. But he laughed, only stopping the second his chest rose to high. Nero was a devoted catholic but often he wished that the Greek gods were real. He thought they were cool. Even with all their faults. Artemis, the goddess of the moon was his favorite. Like she was another mother. She sounded like a great mother, or at least his mother had used to tell him when she told him the Greek stories.

Artemis was his mother's favorite goddess, that the Virgin Mary was everyone's mother. But Artemis was his special personal fake mother. Nero laughed but again stopped himself as his chest wasn't in a great condition.

Nero felt the energy drain out of him and he looked to the side, where his neighbor laid. Guilt still held him captive in bar less prison. He started to pray to God for forgiveness, he felt instant relief and knew he was forgiven. As he prayed for help that he may live, but then a voice came. It wasn't like the voice of the demon he had killed. It was shrill and more feminine like a succubus.

"I wouldn't pray, he won't help you, and not even that bitch moon goddess. Artemis… now let's end you. Before she gets here, what do you say? She is almost here, just five minutes away." The voice said.

Nero still looked into the moon, his energy to look around was drained. He only saw a shadow get in the way, in a female like body figure. Eyes looking down on him. Unlike the demon before. The eyes of this one was blood red, like Nero's only his eyes were with a caring nature. But its eyes, the demon's eyes was filled with hatred.

The wings of the demon was bigger than the other's… it was the most all he could pay attention to.

**So I hoped you like it and review and follow if you did.**

**Also…Elsa… is… on… Once Upon A Time! Sweet God!**

**Ok… so good life to you… review if you would like, and check out 'Frozen Souls' on my profile. It would be much appreciated.**

**I just found out that Ash had just been away, attempted suicide... but she is ok! I love you Ash, don't ever leave me again like that, we are friends... well this is awkward venting this out online. Well I should be the guy I am and man up. My girlfriend needs a boyfriend like that.**


	4. A goddess

**Hey guys, I am going well thanks for not asking. Ha I'm kidding. OK so I am working on Frozen Souls as well as Mythical at Heart. So please be patient and have kindness.**

**Chapter 3: A goddess**

Nero saw the wings of a demon open wide and it landed on the car where the other demon had beat the ever living guts out of him. He felt blood on his chest from the gash the last demon had made. He coughed and a wave of pain came on him. He then saw the demon's eyes hovering over his. He then felt his chest get pierced by something. He coughed and screamed at the same time which didn't turn out to be a good sound. It sounded like he garbled down a water tank into his throat in one breath. To shorten it up, it was a painful sound that pleased the demon that was now on top of him.

He saw that the demon was wearing skin tight latex or something to that extent at least to Nero. It was a female demon by the way her breasts showed and the way the latex skin tight barley covered them, along with the rest of the pale skin she wore.

"W-what?" Nero said as he saw that the demon had stabbed him with its foot.

"Hello, Son of the Void." The creature on top of him said in a shrill high pitch voice. "It's nice to finally meet you, now die."

The demon opened her hand and a sword of darkness formed, Nero started to say his prayers.

"I don't think praying will be a good idea, you see you aren't going to the underworld, you will be heading to Hell with me! I was created by the Lord of Darkness." As the female succubus demon finished she slashed the sword at Nero's neck but only to never hit its target.

An arrow flew and hit the demon's arm with such forced that it actually cut it off completely.

"Hunters attack!" A familiar voice said. Nero looked where the voice came from and there in the middle of the parking lot, was Artemis, the girl from the mall.

She was dressed differently; she was wearing a silver jacket with dark jeans and black combat boots. She held a bow with an arrow ready to fire. Her silver eyes were cold, ready to let the arrow fly and kill.

"Stand down demo." She ordered with a strong voice.

"I take orders from Lucifer alone!" The demon shouted back. "Not from some false god like you, Artemis." The demon snarled bearing it's fangs at her.

"Why are you here?" She asked as young girls jumped to her side with their bows drawn.

"Nero?" One girl said in confusion. "What the, I thought he was the monster!" the girl said. It was Alice.

Nero couldn't respond, his blood began to fill his lungs and he felt his life fading.

"I am here for the Son of the Void." The demon spoke.

"Son of the Void?" Artemis questioned.

"Ah, you don't know the prophecy… I see." The demon smiled and reformed her arm, she tried to stab Nero in the neck. But again arrows flew and chop off the demon's arm.

"ARGH YOU BITCHES!" Roared the demon. "I will have all your heads. Starting with the goddess."

Nero looked at the clawed foot that was driven into his chest and followed it up the pale corpse like body of the female demon. "Like hell you won't!" Nero shouted as he grabbed the ankle of the demon and pushed the claws out of him and twisted it to where it bent at an unnatural angle. Before it had a chance to roar in pain, Nero got up with such speed that he saw fear in the demon's eyes when he met them with his own.

He punched it in the right side of the chest and the impact of the punch caused the demon's arm to tear off.

"What!" It screeched in pain, obviously confused and scared.

The demon stumbled back and looked at Nero, but he fell to the ground once he paused and stop moving for a moment. He hit his knees onto the pavement and slammed on his side looking at the demon and the 'goddess' with the 'hunters'.

"Stupid boy. Now you will just suffer in hell even more than Lucifer wanted you to." The demon growled in annoyance.

Before it could go in for the kill with whatever attack it had in plan, Artemis appeared in front of Nero's collapse body with blinding speed and shot a silver arrow at the demon's head. It staggered back only to get hit with a volley of arrows. The girls that had appear shot arrows at the demon, the demon fell down shouting in agony as it dissipated into black dust.

"Artemis?" Nero croaked in confusing before falling into darkness and only felt the pain and throbbing of the three holes in his chest. The only voice he heard was the beautiful teenage girl screaming for him to stay with her and don't die. She called for her hunters to help stop the bleeding but Nero couldn't hold on. He let out one last word.

"Mom…"

* * *

Nero woke well not woke. He was dreaming and he knew it by the waves of black and purple.

"Nero!" A girl's voice ran through the area of darkness. "My big brother…" Nero felt his cheeks get cupped by hands of a young girl's. The way it felt the hands that held his cheek was that of a female's.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long." The girl said.

"What?" Nero asked looking around but still felt the hand holding him.

"Well, the demon you fought did say you aren't and only child, not including our half brothers and sisters. But Mom had two children, you and me but I… well I didn't make it when I was being… born. Well I don't want to talk about my death. I here to talk to you about our siblings won't want you to live any longer." The voice said.

"What? I… have a sister?" Nero looked about in the darkness.

"Had Nero, had a sister. I'm dead. But don't worry, Dad is here with me. Listen we can't talk for long but-" her clear voice faded into nothing.

Nero looked in front of him and saw white long hair, it was down to her lower back, chopping bangs that made her look like an anime character. Bright blue eyes to go with her beautiful face that she got from their mother.

"Wait! What's your name!?" Nero cried out but never got an answer.

* * *

"Nero? Sweet heart please." He heard a familiar voice.

"Wake up please." It was his mother's heavenly voice.

"Ms. Seraphim he will be fine I assure you of that. My best healers have treated him. But please tell us all you know about why the demons wanted to attack him. Who is his godly parent?" Artemis said in a soothing voice.

Even if Nero had his eyes close he could still tell whose voice was whose

"I don't know he just came to me." His mother said. Her voice made it obvious she was crying.

"I see, well, I don't want to be the one to suggest this but there is a place he can live and be safe until his father claims him. It's called Camp Half Blood; demigods go there to train and practice and live." Artemis said with a surprisingly gentle voice unlike how she spoke to him at the mall.

"I was told about it eight years ago. His father came back but only to warn us that when he turned seventeen… that his destiny will come." She said.

"Well, if he knew about that then he must have known something about your son… I will guide you there myself and my hunters will have to stay there." Artemis said.

"Now get some rest. Hunters you will stay here." Nero heard the girls say 'ok' and 'yes milady' to Artemis.

"And what of the… boy?" A girl asked in disgust when she got to the word 'boy' as if it were a crime.

"I will be with him and his mother." Artemis said which made the girl shift uncomfortably.

"But milady… he is… well a boy! You shouldn't concern yourself with him." One of the girls said.

"Teresa, I understand but know that I will not abandon a woman who asked for my help. Especially if a life is at stake. He is in no condition to move anywhere and so we must stay here until he is conscious and healthy again." Artemis said.

Nero's mom whispered encouragement to her son as he still looked unconscious. She spoke to Artemis with such respect and kindness.

"Milady, I know I am no virgin and you don't have to respect me or honor my request but I beg you, can you bless him? I heard from old tales that blessings from the immortals can help us mortals and demigods." Nero's mom requested.

"I cannot, I honor and respect you truly I do. But I cannot bless a male. But I can help him with healers, which is what I had done already. Now his life is in his hands." Artemis said. "But I don't understand, I felt three powerful energy spots, each from the same spot. Nero was pinned by one demon and both he and the demon had such powerful energy surrounding them, both of which were completely different which is how I could tell who's who. But the third energy spike had disappeared around the time the demon that had Nero pinned came." Artemis continued.

"What does that mean?" Another girl's voice, Nero was pretty sure it was the punk haired girl's voice that said that.

"It means, I killed the first demon that attack." Nero said coughing as he spoke; each cough sending a wave of pain through his chest. "And I couldn't kill the other." Nero finished.

"No… impossible those are too power-" Artemis said as she looked down at Nero who had his eyes opened for a short period before closing them and starting to snore. He had fallen asleep.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and hope that you can excuse my character style and choice, I really am not too good with that and especially Artemis.**

**Well let's have a vote who should I pair Nero up with?**

**Artemis or another goddess?**

**Another OC character? Or your OC? Hope you liked it and I will see you guys next time.**


	5. Small Talk

**Hey this is chapter 4 so hope you like this one, it should be longer but I don't know anyway enjoy it.**

**Chapter 4: Small Tall**

Nero was in his room, he lay in bed with his mom holding him like she did when he had a nightmare. She wore her childish pajamas, black shirt with a red rose pattern on her black pajama pants.

He navigated his eyes to the door where Artemis stood looking down on him. She wore her silver jacket with black pants and combat boots. Her long auburn hair made her seem like a gentle killer if she were to let it flow in the wind in a battle, much like she did the previous night. Her silver eyes locked on his red ones which caused a blush to form on his cheeks. She was stunning, absolutely breathe taking to him.

"You're up… good can you walk?" She asked with no sympathy. She turned on her heels and strode off into the hall not letting Nero respond.

Quickly but with care, he got out of bed and left his mom to cuddling a pillow pet. She was a teen at heart; she never really had the chance to be one because of Nero. He often blamed himself for everything that his mom couldn't do and for good reason. It was his fault.

Nero looked down and saw that he was wearing different clothes. He tattered blue jeans with a paint stained white t-shirt, and white socks. He looked to the side of his bed and saw that his shoes were right there ready for him. The whole room in fact was completely restored as if it had never been broken at all.

Nero put on his shoes and got a jacket and walked into the hallway and into the living room of the small apartment. He looked at his living room to see a bunch of girls sleeping, some snored which was cute, others drooled on the couch which had been pretty gross, and one was in such an awkward position that Nero had to fight back a laugh. He walked to the front door and walked out, closing the door behind him carefully and saw Artemis leaning on the side of the wall waiting with her hands in her pockets and her hood up.

The air grew colder than it should have been, or Nero just was nervous to be next to an actually goddess, not just any goddess but a man hating goddess and the problem was, Nero was a guy. Nero looked at her and sighed in nervousness; his breath was shown because of the cold air making contact with his warm breath.

"So…" Nero began. "You ready? Where are we walking to?"

"Just come and follow." Artemis said as she tucked a hair that fell down back into the hood. She clearly was use to the cold because when the two walked down to the first floor, she had grabbed a handful of snow from the bushes and threw it up in a bored manner. On the other hand Nero wasn't used to it so he had rubbed his hands together and blew warm air into them. He didn't have his hood up because he didn't want it, despite it being cold. He just let his spiky bed head hair fly about as the cold wind flew threw it.

The two walked in silence in the morning air as snow fell down on the pavement, with each step they took a satisfying crunching sound came. Nero had dug his hands into his jean's pockets and trudged on after the goddess before him. She was headed to a small little creek that was about ten minutes away from the house. Being that he lived near another forest much like his school, he didn't really feel too uncomfortable.

"Nero let me ask you. Why were those demons after you? Do you know the reason other than that you are a demigod?" Artemis began.

Nero thought how she wasn't too great on opening up conversations but then again, how could anyone slowly inch toward a topic like that without being blunt in the slightest.

"Don't know honestly. I thought you would. Now it's my turn to ask. If it's true gods and goddesses are real then what about God, ya know the One True God." Nero asked.

"Well yes they are real, I am Artemis goddess of the hunt, moon, etc." She said. "But as for the question of His omnipotence, that is a deferent matter all together. You see when in a world full of mortals and God himself, things are simple. Demons are from Hell and Angels are from Heaven. However we gods are not angels nor demons but rather a different species of immortal. We have gifts and abilities that are bestowed upon us. If you trace our godly roots you would find the Titans, Giants, and the Protogeni. As for how they came into being is through Chaos and Order. The two deities that were first introduced into this existence; you see if God isn't real then that means we couldn't exist right?" Artemis asked Nero to which he nodded that he understood and she should go on. For a 'man hating' goddess, she was rather nice and gentle when talking to him.

"You see God is sort of a myth to us gods in a way some think he isn't real and that Chaos and Order were the ones who made us, but I don't think that, the only reason that I know he is real is that we are here, you are here, and mortals all alike are in existence. So think about it. A machine needs a maker, so in turn all life needs a beginning, and that beginning is him, God. So yes he is real." Artemis said.

"So if angels and demons are real, wouldn't they just be coming for the regular humans? Like demons are after souls right? So angels fight the demons. But for the "demigods" and "gods" how does that work out?" Nero asked.

"Well to be honest, not all of us know. There are cases of mortals not going to the Underworld or Limbo; Hades himself doesn't even know what happens to some of them. I think that the demons actually attack humans and demigods alike because there was some cases that I heard that some demigods actually fighting demons that are too powerful and even once I heard a god had been beaten by a demon before. No one knew how a demon from Tartarus had beaten a god, that god had to be rescued by other gods. Those demons have been confirmed as demons from Hell itself." Artemis had a face that showed that even she was scared.

"Oh…" I see. Well this is kind of confusing. So what about the other gods? Do they believe in God?" Nero asked.

"Well some don't, they think He shouldn't be respected, and that only the gods are true." Artemis said with a little annoyed tone.

_Bipolar much?_ Nero thought.

"So about this camp, what is it for?" Nero asked.

"It's for demigods to live and train to survive in the world." Artemis said blankly.

"Oh…" Nero said, he still was thinking about how the gods and God interacted.

The two continued to walked, Nero stayed silent, as well as the beautiful goddess before him. Artemis was beautiful, she had such a gentle nature to her, and the only one that is able to compete with her is his mother of course. Her long Auburn hair was absolutely amazing, she was stunning from head to toe; how she walked with such grace left Nero in awe. Despite hating boys; Nero had found himself actually developing a crush on the goddess of man haters.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Artemis asked Nero in a sharp venomous tone.

Nero snapped out of his lovey dovey daze and looked at the tiny foot sized stream that they had gotten too. He didn't know what to tell her, that she was absolutely beautiful and that he had developed a full on crush on her, the thought made Nero blush.

"I just, well. I didn't expect a goddess to look like, well you are like millions of years old and don't look like it. Instead you look like a beautiful young lady." Nero said. He was staring at the creek with a blush that he was sure the goddess could see. "With no disrespect of course!" He snapped shutting his eyes.

He didn't really see Artemis' expression but he could safely bet that it was disgust.

"I see… thank you, but don't look at me with those perverted eyes or I will kill you." She said, but the way she said it was more gentle and laughing than mean and fierce.

"I didn't do anything and I will obey I promise." Nero said raising his arms to the sky and twirling around.

Artemis giggled slightly. Maybe in amusement that Nero was acting so stupid. She bent down and cup so water and threw it up to make a rainbow.

Artemis did some chanting or something and then before he knew it. There was a man inside the rainbow. Nero was speechless and the event happened for a least thirty seconds but he was completely freaked out. Once she was done Artemis had turned and walked off back to the apartment complex.

Nero followed behind her and she started to mumble.

"No… not possible." She said.

"What's not possible?" Asked Nero who was slowly striding behind her.

"The demon was from… Hell. Right? Well if that's the case and they were after you that means whoever you are… you must be a Nephilim, half angel and half human. But the demon called you "Son of the Voice." Only Chaos is called that. But he had never had any demigod children. It isn't possible. You're an impossible boy. Even so that would both of those theories could explain why you have so much power radiating and leaking out of you." Artemis said.

"I see…" Nero said in confusion. "Well you're the smarter one in this conversation so let's jump to a different topic, how are my scars and gashes gone? I had three holes in my chest, large holes… and now they're gone, I am kind of freaking out." Nero said starting to feel the gravity of what he had just been through. Nero had just escaped Death's hands.

"Nectar and Ambrosia." Artemis said simply as if he was supposed to know what that was.

"Uhh. Ok I'm kinda new to the whole gods and ancient evil myths and stuff. What is that?" Nero clearly wasn't someone Artemis the moon goddess would want to hang out with. She made that **very **clear with her expression.

Nero had learned something about with that quick stare. He will die if he asked another dumb question.

"It's the drink and food of the gods." Artemis said. She had been looking up into Nero's eyes. As if examining his soul.

"Oh…" Nero said.

Nero only heard that once or actually many times through jokes but didn't know what it meant. Now he has a walking history book in front of him and ask any question about the past but he refrained.

"Cool." He simply said as they walked to the apartment entrance, he hadn't noticed that they were already there.

* * *

Nero thought about the rainbow thing that Artemis did and he ended up asking her what it was. She responded with, "It's simply an Iris message. Iris, goddess of the rainbow sends messages." It was sort of like the text message in the ancient days. She had explained that the Greeks used that as a form of video chat.

Artemis was actually starting to warm up to him a little. Or at least .5 percent. Nero was afraid of her, the demons that had made three holes and gashes inside his body, not to mention that he wasn't human and that gods and goddesses existed alongside God himself the Creator of all life.

Nero was terrified, his faith shaken, his life was almost lost, his soul almost dragged down to Tartarus or worse, Hell and he had no power to fight against it.

"Lady Artemis!" We were wondering where you have gone! We were worried… what is he doing with you!?" said one girl getting up, she sprinted toward Nero and slammed him against the wall hard. He felt a pop but he didn't have time to think about it as he was being pushed against his wall with a girl with a knife pressed his neck.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" Nero said but he was slapped hard.

"If you touched her I will!" It was a blonde haired girl. She had brown golden eyes with a cute little face, if she hadn't been pressing a knife or dagger to Nero's neck he would be blushing and head over heels.

"Calm down Blake." Artemis said. "He hasn't done a thing to me, and if he did well he wouldn't be breathing." She finished.

All the girls that had saw what was happening sat on the seats and couch got up in a hurry. Fortunately they had heard Artemis say he didn't do anything so they just sat down slowly.

Nero was let go and Blake, the girl that held him pinned against the wall, walked back to her friends. She was extremely strong, no inhumanly strong.

"Good morning my love, are you feeling?" Nero's mom asked as she came out of the room yawning and stretching. He thanked God she didn't walk in on him being pinned. She gave him a bear hug and when she did so the girls all looked at him with disgust.

"Sick boy, sleeping with woman at a young age." One girl said but it seemed that only Nero heard.

"All boys are the same." Another said.

"Hey mom," Nero said much to the girl's surprise, "I'm fine. How are you feeling ma? Did anything attack you last night?" Nero asked hugging his small mom. Like he had mentioned his mother wasn't much of a teen so she looked extremely young, so young in fact that a people thought she was his girlfriend. But the thing is she was twenty nine, she still acted like a teen giving how she was never one… Nero shook himself out of that thought, he shouldn't be blaming himself.

"No… they only sensed your power." She said.

"My power?" Nero looked at her as he let her go. His mom walked and gave Artemis a hug which made the goddess of the hunt have a surprise look.

"Thank you o saving him." She said.

"Of course, I wouldn't allow a lady to suffer, and after all if he died all your efforts would have been for nothing." Artemis said gently. Not the best of words but it made his mom smile.

"Nero," Nero's mom began as she released Artemis, "We need to talk about your father." She said. That made everyone look at her with a surprise look.

"What?" Nero asked.

* * *

"Nero your father came to me eight years ago. He said that you had to go to… Camp Half-Blood, that there you will be safe and not have a problem. He also mentioned you being "claimed" and that when you are that your true power will be released after sometime." She said. "But he was worried and said that when he does, you would be the cause of the end."

"Wha-what!?" Nero asked scared. His mother held him. "Mom, I don't understand."

"You said you didn't know who the godly parent was?" Artemis said with a skeptical look and tone.

"I don't, but I do know he has power unlike anything in this world. His eyes looked like the sun at times." She looked up onto the veiling. Nero couldn't figure out what it was but she thought of something.

"So it's either Apollo, the idiot. Or… no, you say like the sun but the demons called Nero "Son of the Void." So if that is the case then Apollo couldn't possibly be his father and neither could He be…" Artemis said cupping her chin cutely and looked to the left to face the window and look to the trees.

"Who milady?" One of the hunters asked.

"I don't know for sure who his father may be but I could guess who it is, he has many names but though the gods call him the "First Deity" he doesn't go by that though and I only met his grandchildren." That made Nero flinch, so he did have brothers and sisters, along with that he also is a grand uncle. And one more… he had a sister that never made it.

Ever since the dream he had felt the presence of his younger sister around him. Nero looked around thought he saw a girl with silver hair and blue eyes but when he had blinked, she was gone.

"Well no matter it doesn't change much now does it? He's like Thalia," The girl pointed her finger at the punk girl, "Percy, Nico and them. Right?" A girl said a little disgusted at the mention of this 'Percy and Nico'.

"Who?" Nero asked.

"You'll meet them in time." Said Artemis.

"Now let's go, we should be heading before the mortal cops show." Said Artemis.

"What about him?" A hunger asked with so much distaste to the word him, pointed at Nero with a dagger making him flinch.

"We have to take him." Artemis replied.

"But why?" They complained.

"All retrieval units are out and besides I need you all to stay at camp. I have an emergency council to go to." Artemis received groans and complaints.

"But Artemis! We hate it there." One girl said.

"Yeah, all the boys keep spying on us. They are pervs and I won't hesitate this time to put an end to their lives if they peek on us again." Another said.

"One stole my underwear! Who does that!?" a twelve year old said.

Nero looked disgusted, who_would_do that? Nero couldn't imagine why but he certainly understood their hatred towards boys.

"What kind of freak does that?" Nero asked making the group quiet.

"What do you mean?" One girl asked while another finished for her.

"You boys are all the same. Not to be trusted," The girl was Alice from the mall. "All you men ever do is tell lies and are perverted, women are better at everything." She finished, putting emphasis on the word 'everything.'

"I haven't done anything to you. How are women better? Man are equal to you." Nero said.

"HOW!?" a girl asked with anger.

"Yeah how are men better? Gracie is better than you in every possible way." Alice said. The tension was clearly visible, Artemis tensed and even Nero's mom did so.

"Look sweethearts," Nero's mom began. "Let's just calm down."

"No, ma I need to prove them that not all men are bad." Nero said as he excused himself to the kitchen and got a drink of water. He felt the eyes of the girls on him with hate.

"Well?" Gracie asked. She had medium length hair, cocoa brown. Her gray eyes looked at Nero with a stare that could kill if he had looked into it for too long, or so he thought so at least. She looked like she was reading a book. The only thing was that she was at least thirteen and her height made her look less intimidating.

"Well personally I think girls are amazing and deserve all the respect they have today. But if you haven't notice, due to your best opinion you gave me, women have been actually abusing their power. When the men and women are getting divorced the women are usually the ones to win, the house, money, children, and everything." But Nero was stopped.

"It's only right, she did give birth." Alice said.

"Ah, but you see what of the father? He has been broken and has nothing to live for. He usually kills himself. Another thing is women use themselves for sexual purposes and degrade themselves. My mother is the only one that I know is not like that in the slightest she had me because my father had… well I think you can think of something to fill that. Even in some cases the women cheats on the man and its most of the time that the man does but in those few cases the women hurts one of the only good men in the world. So you tell me are all men as bad? Because I certainly won't be a rotten freak." Nero finished.

Not a sound came from the girl, only Artemis spoke. Nero thought the next thing to happen was that she say, "After him" and the hunters would be on a practice hunt.

But it was his mom that spoke. "I think we should go and head to camp. Because I think it may be bad for a goddess and all her huntresses to be here in one spot for so long. Monsters may come after us." She said.

"Agree… but one more thing. You two seem to handle this pretty well." Artemis said looking at both Nero and his mother as he sat back down beside her.

"How long have you known about the gods and goddesses ma'am?" The punk girl Thalia asked. "And you Nero?" she said turning to meet his red eyes with her sparking blue ones, "How are you handling all this?"

"I just knew, I could see everything." His mother said.

Nero didn't really know how to respond. He thought for a moment before coming to an answer.

"I don't know how I should respond. I mean am I supposed to be panicking because if that is normal that I don't know what's wrong with me." Said Nero blushing at her gaze.

That made the hunter look at him with a slight confused looked. "You're not shocked in the slightest?" Gracie asked, she seemed to not hate Nero after lecturing her, hopefully for Nero's sake she at least respected him for saying those things.

"Well not really." Nero said in a confused manner. "I don't see why. As long as God exist then that will be fine."

"But," Thalia was about to say something until Artemis stepped in.

"Now isn't the time for wondering about him Thalia, as for you my hunters I want you to go wait outside. Nero, Thalia, and Ms. Seraphim I would like to talk to you." There was mumbles but no one protested.  
One by one the girls all moved outside the apartment and Alice passed by Nero had mumbled.

"Hope she turns you into a jackalope."

_Jackalope? _Nero thought.

* * *

Nero didn't like being the only guy in a room full of girls.

It turned out that Artemis wanted to talk about Nero's past to try to solve who his godly parent is.

Artemis was absolutely beautiful, Nero kept blushing every time he looked at her which made her raise her eyebrow in confusion causing him to look away. Nero didn't fully comprehend what was happening. He couldn't believe what happened to him. All he could believe was that he had a sister and his mother loved him.

Nero looked at the goddess before him, she was everything that his mom had told him a perfect wife for him would be. Strong, kind, gentle, beautiful, caring towards others, and a great sense of humor which Artemis demonstrated by laughing at one of his mom's corny jokes.

_Woah, don't think that. She doesn't like men, remember what mom had said about her in the myths. She hates men. _Nero thought to himself.

Nero looked at the goddess of the moon and came back down to earth.

"I don't know but can he join you? Maybe? You're the only god I can trust." Nero's mom asked.

"Unless he was a girl, no I'm sorry that is one request by you I just cannot take." Artemis said, but the way she said it made it seem she was holding back on some kind of lie.

"He can travel with us but not be part of the hunt." Thalia said.

"But…" Nero's mom was about to say something but stopped. "I'm sorry, I understand."

"Sorry but we have to go." Artemis said. "Camp Half Blood is expecting this young man and my hunter to arrive by lunch. I must go to the emergency council." Said the goddess as she got up from the couch.

"What?" I thought you were joking." Thalia said.

"Thalia, not this time. I am afraid you aren't allowed, in fact no other person is allowed to go expect us Olympian gods." She said.

"But…" Thalia was about to protest.

"No buts, Zeus had ordered it." She said.

"So, when do we leave? Nero asked.

"As soon as you answer this, are you ready to put your life at risk?" Asked Thalia.

Nero was silent, he wasn't sure himself. He had almost died, and if he did then his mom would die of pain and a broken heart. She was everything to him and if he got hurt…

"I don't know, as long as no "gods" or monsters come after my mom, I don't care."


	6. Camp

**Hi, I am here to let you read the next chapter! Next story I will be updating is Frozen Soul, and after that, I will be doing a new story. So Let It Go till then!**

**Chapter 5: Camp**

Nero was driving his motorcycle down the highway following his mother and the bus that carried the hunters of Artemis. Nero thought about his conversation earlier and realized that he was stupid for trying to say men are equal to girls, well then again it is true but when you say it to a bunch of man hating girls then it is stupid.

But there was something nagging at Nero's head, it was Artemis. He thought about her, even though she hated boys he didn't really care because he found himself having a crush on her. Artemis the goddess of the hunt was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but she hated him with a passion or at least he could feel that.

But even though he thought about Artemis, there was something that he didn't really want in his head, the very thing that he had hated to think of. Who was his father? Nero always wandered who he was or if he even cared for him. If he was a demigod then he didn't care anymore to find out, gods are good; according to their stories, the Greek gods were completely untrustworthy. They cause pain and havoc but if his father was a 'god' then that means he can beat the tar out of him without anything holding him back like the thought of going to Hell for murder.

Thoughts about the gods came flowing in after he let his rage for his father fade off. He couldn't believe that Greek gods were real and didn't want to believe it. More like he didn't want to be worshipping some false deities. He was a Christian, in more specific terms he was a Catholic. The only thing that he could do was acknowledge the Greek 'mythical' gods but not worship them.

As he thought those things, the three vehicles went through the highway, down a exit and into a wooded area that he hadn't been to before.

After a few minutes, the bus had pulled and started to turn into the woods. Nero was wondering what in the world they were doing in there.

_Did the girl's start a fight and moved the bus to the left? _He thought. But that was proven wrong when his mom followed them into the woods. When they hit the tree, his mind was blown. They went through the tree and disappeared into the foggy woods.

_Great here I die, they're going to jump me I just know it. I pissed them off to much. _Nero thought.

As soon as he entered where he last saw his mom go, he found himself driving in a dusty, foggy, horrible forest. It was behind creepy, snow made it look like creepypasta killer central. He rode on when he saw his mom and the hunter's bus. The three of vehicles went down a dirt path until they reached a gate covered with strange symbols that Nero couldn't make out. He looked beyond the gate and there was buildings and fields, lake, and ocean or at least he assumed it was an ocean.

He got off his bike and his mother exited out her car just as the hunters of Artemis were. He looked onto the sign and saw that the symbols changed from the strange symbols into English. The English words spelled out "Camp Half Blood."

Nero saw that when the bus had stopped, teens came out to see what the commotion was. Nero saw that the boys and girls that came to see all had armor and orange camp Half-Blood t-shirts. The kids all bowed as soon as Artemis came down from the bus. Her beauty radiated power, power that Nero had felt when he was alone with her; it was as if her spiritual, or even her aura grew to show off that she was a goddess walking down from an old run down bus, which was pretty ironic considering that both are ancient.

Nero pushed his bike up and laid it on his mom's car and walked up to open her door to which she was grateful for. He then walked to Artemis and looked at his mom and nudged his head to his mom so that she could come past the gate where he now stood with the hunters.

She shook her head and Nero walked over to her to which Artemis noticed and turned to look.

"What's wrong ma?" Nero asked.

"I can't go past the gates. It's only meant for you and the others." She said.

"What? No I don't care, you're going in whether they like it or not." Nero said in refusal to leave his mother.

"No Nero, sweetie. You have to stay, I must go…" She said.

"That won't be necessary," Thalia said coming to Nero's mother. "I, Thalia Grace, give you permission to enter." She said as she did so, a huge rumble began and quickly stopped.

"There you can come in." She said with delight and walked back to Artemis, but as she did so, Nero looked into Thalia's bright blue eyes and blushed.

"Thank you, Thalia." He said and bowed in respect and looked at his mom. "See you can come."

"Thank you." Nero's mom said giving Thalia a hug that she didn't expect but returned.

"Woah, is that a mortal?" A guy said from the crowd that had gathered.

"Smokin hottie. I thought she would be a child of Aphrodite. And man I would do something." Another said.

"She could be… maybe she doesn't know it."

Artemis seemed annoyed at the little conversations and murmurs that went on.

"Enough eyeing her, she is mortal and she is his mother." Artemis said with a stern tone. The campers looked disappointed but none dared to argue.

"Milady." A gruff voice sounded behind the campers. There coming was a man on horseback… no not horseback. He had a horse's butt and a body of a man. He was a centaur. A real centaur stood in front of Nero and he didn't say anything, he couldn't. For several reason, one he would offend the horseman into kicking him or something, and two he was in too much shock to understand how his organs and bodily functions operated.

"Lady Artemis. It's always an honor to meet you." The centaur said.

"Chiron, I need my hunters to stay here. The gods have issued an emergency counsel." Nero saw that the centaur was in question as Artemis told him about the hunters staying. He almost seemed to be scared of the thought of letting the hunters stay at the camp.

"I see, well that won't be a problem. Will it campers?" Chiron said as he looked back gritting his teeth as to say, "Say something and I will kick you."

"No not a problem." One kid said as everyone else followed.

"Good." Artemis said with a smirk.

"Oh, who might this young man be?" Chiron asked, just noticing the two new people.

"This is Ms. Seraphim and her son, Nero. He is an unclaimed demigod and was attacked by a demon from Hell." Artemis said getting everyone to shut up at the mention of the word 'Hell'.

"Wait, Hell? As in… the…" Chiron stopped himself.

"Yes, the place that makes Tartarus look like a beach house. That Hell." Artemis said with a grim tone.

"I don't understand. How did a demon from Hell come into this?" Chiron was cut short by Artemis.

"I do not know and that is what disturbs me. Yet something far more horrifying happened, the demon spoke of the Lord of Darkness. Because of the encounter I had contacted Zeus and he issued an emergency council as soon as possible." Artemis said making Chiron stroke his beard.

"The first demon that I killed told me that Tartarus wanted me. The second mentioned Lucifer… then it stabbed me and that's where Artemis came in and saved me." Nero said making all eyes turn on him.

"I see…" Chiron said. He looked strange having a horse body, then again Nero wasn't used to seeing him or the people behind him, satyrs if he recalled and named the goat men clearly.

"Well I don't know what to make of that. But you of course must stay here. If a demon from Hell came for you and you alone then you must have something that they want or need. Camp is the only safe place for you." Said Chiron.

"This is why I will be heading to Olympus to discuss this matter with the other gods." Artemis said. "In the mean time I hope that you can have my hunters stay here and I expect them not to murder anyone this time." She said. That really made Nero feel lucky she didn't kill him. Or the other hunters kill him.

"Of course, not an issue." Chiron said.

"Good now, I must go. Cover your eyes, all of you." She said. As soon as she said cover your eyes, her body began to glow and Nero along with the other campers and his mother closed their eyes.

"And tell that idiot Dionysus to get his butt to Olympus ASAP." She yelled and then before Nero knew what happened. The glow faded.

He opened his eyes and saw only the centaur stood in front of him and his mother.

"What just happened?" Nero asked.

"She had gone into her divine form and went to Olympus." Chiron said. "Now, everyone back to your activities." He ordered, he received groans and annoyed mumbles but no one acting refused.

"You two come with me. As for the hunters of Artemis, make yourselves at home and do whatever you like." He said bow as much as he can with just his body and allowed them to pass by as the bus behind them faded away.

**Alright, now just let me work on the 6****th**** chapter and on Frozen souls and you can read on.**

**Review if you can please, it is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
